


Drabble: Blurry

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Help had not come. The shadow of death hung over the wounded warrior. He could see it, welcoming him. He reached out one weak arm to touch it.

...and drew his arm back in confusion. There was something there...? He tried again and touched something solid. Was the shadow real, then?

It was a struggle to open his eyes. Everything was muted. The trees above him seemed to shimmer and move. But the something was still there. It whispered a name. "Boromir."

Boromir smiled. Aragorn had come. Feeling joy for the last time in his life, Boromir began to speak.


End file.
